


Mrs Black, You've Got A Lovely Son

by shessocold



Series: Winter/Spring '76 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Chocolate, Crushes, Drabble, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Libraries, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius has a plan.





	Mrs Black, You've Got A Lovely Son

“You _do_ know that it's obvious that you're doing the crosswords, right?”

Sirius grinned. 

“Yeah,” he said, scratching his nose. “By the way, 'Japanese water demon'? Five letters.” 

“Kappa. Why did you tell James that you needed to stay here and finish your Potions essay, then?” 

Sirius shrugged. 

“He was headed down to the Quidditch pitch, the absolute madman. Have you seen the weather? I'd much rather stay here in the library with you,” he said, in slightly funny voice. “Or am I bothering you?” 

“Not at all,” said Remus, and he meant it. “Ugh, I wish I was done with my essay too.” 

“Are you sure you don't want to just copy mine?” 

Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Somehow, I _think_ Slughorn would object to that – but thank you for the offer, Pads.” 

A pause. Remus looked up from his parchment, puzzled by the uncharacteristical quietness on Sirius' part. Sirius was biting his lip. 

“Oh, by the way, I got you chocolates,” he said, abruptly, producing a small red box. “I mean – my cousin gave me these chocolates, and I don't really like nougat, so I thought...” 

“ _Your cousin_ gave you chocolates?” 

“My cousin Andromeda,” said Sirius, impatiently. “Narcissa would sooner give me a live asp. Look, if you don't want them...” 

“I didn't say that,” said Remus, placing his hand on top of Sirius' to prevent him from stuffing the chocolates back into his schoolbag. Sirius' hand was very warm. “You know I can't say no to chocolate.” 

“Yeah,” said Sirius, with a slight smile. Remus swallowed. He felt very self-conscious all of a sudden. 

“Thank you,” he said, pulling his hand away from Sirius'. Sirius blushed. 

“Say, Moony...” he said, pausing to clear his throat. “I mean, Remus – do you want to come see The Clash with me? There's going to be a big show at the ICA in a couple of months, and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go. It's during Easter break... and I double checked the lunar calendar – it would be, you know, perfectly OK for you to come to London. So... what do you say?” 

Remus blinked. 

“When you say 'with you', do you mean... _just_ me and you?” 

Sirius went pinker still. 

“Yes, that's the idea. I thought that you could come stay in London for a few days, and I'd show you around, you know. It could be... you know, nice. But only if you–” 

“I would love to,” interjected Remus. 

“You would?” 

“Yeah, of course. I think I will ask my parents for the money as a birthday gift, actually.” 

“Oh, Moony, that would be _brilliant_.” 

Remus grinned. 

“Yeah, it really would.” 

** 

“Who's the lucky witch?” 

“Uh?” 

“The fancy chocolates,” said James, helping himself to one. “It's Valentine's Day, so, you know...” 

“ _Uh_ ,” said Remus, his eyes very wide. “I suppose it is. I... I had not thought about that.” 

James laughed. 

“And people say _I_ am bad at this sort of things. So, did the poor girl manage to ask you out, at least? Blimey, imagine fancying someone so thick he doesn't even realize he's been given chocolates for Valentine's Day.” 

Remus grinned. He was feeling very pleasantly warm all of a sudden. 

“Mind your own business, Prongs.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... your cousin? Sirius, that's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. 
> 
> (I felt like I owed everyone a little bit of Valentine's Day fluff, so here we are)


End file.
